the aftermath i don't remember
by hgfan16
Summary: Cato and Clove won the Hunger Games! There's just one problem, Clove doesn't remember the blow she got to head from thresh at the feast has left her without her memory she only remembers a few things and what shes been told. Short story bout cloves trip to see the doctor and what she remembers in a short list(one thing she remembers is how she got in the games without being reaped)


**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES NOT AT ALL**

* * *

The Capital attendant escorts me to the doctor's office for my daily checkup. They've been doing this since I returned here 2 weeks ago. The doctor smiles at me a purple tooth smile. The capital have weird trends I remind myself something Cato told me often because I question why they look like that a lot now that I'm back and have to see them all the time. I think they found the things I said at first offensive because Cato made a point to remind me several times a day to only talk about their weird fashion trends with him. He says some people don't find it funny. I don't know how they don't know what they look like because to me they look like a walking circus or maybe living vegetables. I try to smile back at the doctor but I know that it'll look forced he should be used to it by now; he should know I don't trust him. If it was my choice I wouldn't be here but President Snow wants them to fix my brain. They'd never say it to my face but I heard my stylists talking one day, they think president snow wants me to remember what I've done so it'll haunt me for the rest of my life. I of course don't remember what I've done. They did show me though….the video of all the people I killed…watching it is different than remembering though, it doesn't come with all the emotions. "Please sit" the doctor says and I do. His office smells like antiseptics and makes me feel nauseous.

"How are you today Mrs. Kentwell?" he asks

"Same as everyday" I reply bitterly.

"Any new memories?"

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you even trying to remember? You should have made progress by now" he sounds annoyed.

"Well I haven't so maybe I'm not supposed to. Maybe you should give up."

"That would be ridiculous Clove there hasn't been a brain yet I haven't been able to fix" he smiles proudly and I decide to burst his bubble.

"That's not true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Annie." I state blandly "the girl from district 4. I hear she went crazy after her games and you couldn't fix her. I hear she's still crazy and the only person who can help her I Finnick not you and he's not even a doctor" I smile triumphantly at the look of displeasure on his face. Obviously he isn't pleased that he failed on Annie either.

"Annie's broken Clove where as you are not we just have to make your brain functional again"

"technically if you have to fix my brain that makes it broken"

"no it just makes it….. fragmented"

"that means the same thing. Can I leave now?"

"NO"

"Wow someone's grumpy"

"Clove please focus" he sounds tired "you remember Annie that's a start"

"No I don't I just hear people talk about her all the time. They say I'm the new Annie. That I'm going to be broken forever."

"You won't be clove I promise." I frown at him.

"Roderick don't make me promises that you can't keep." I say using his first name I only know it because he has a name tag and I kept using it to remind me where I was the first day I was here. It seems to annoy him so I constantly use it.

"I'll keep that promise clove but I need your help ok?" I look at him still doubtful that he will be able to make me remember but nod.

"For today let's just have try to remember everything about yourself and your life that you can even if it's things you've been told since you got back, then write it down on this piece of paper" I nod and take the paper and pen he offers to me then walk over to the table and think back and think hard and quite frankly just try to think in general. Although there's black parts to my memories and chunks missing and swirly spider web like things over others I can feel memories tugging at the back of my mind just slightly out of my reach but no matter how hard I try I can't reach them. So I start with what I know. And I write,

**_My name is Clove_**

**_I'm from district 2_**

**_My sister volunteered for the 74_****_th_****_ annual Hunger games_**

**_They found out she was pregnant_**

**_She wasn't allowed to play and because I was her only blood relative of the right age and gender I had to play_**

**_Im 15_**

**_I throw knifes_**

**_Cato and I won the 74_****_th_****_ annual hunger games_**

**_I have killed people_**

**_Cato has killed people_**

**_I suffer from amnesia _**

**_I got my amnesia being hit in the head with a rock_**

**_The boy from district 11 is the one who hit me_**

**_They don't know if I'll get better_**

**_I am a fighter_**

**_I will get my memories back, I promise_**

With that I shove my list at the doctor and saunter out of the room in search of Cato. I don't remember Cato. But I trust him. He's different than the rest of them. Something about him makes me feel safe. I spend all my time with Cato now a days, when I'm not at the doctor's. He's helping me to reconstruct my memory. Every day he tells me a little more about myself. Not enough to over whelm me but not so little that I still know nothing. He hasn't told me about himself yet though, who he was to me, how I know him, why he's taking the time to help me and more importantly why he didn't leave me to die in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. He's still a mystery to me. But I need him. And I don't remember why.

* * *

**Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed please review and/or read my other stories:)**


End file.
